This invention relates to a punch catch device, and more particularly, this invention relates to a punch machine which has a catch device to receive products and waste materials safely.
A traditional punch machine comprises a mold. The mold has a mechanism to press products and waste materials downward until the products and waste materials are released from the mold. The products and waste materials are blown out of the traditional punch machine with a strong wind. However, the products and waste materials may fall down on the traditional punch machine if the wind is not strong enough.